This invention relates to a stringed instrument of the type played with a bow and, in particular, to a counter pressure system for use in a stringed instrument that extends the volume and the quality of the tone produced.
The exact features that contribute to the quality of sound produced by a stringed instrument are difficult to define. However, it is known that by bringing more wood to vibration the volume and quality of the tones produced can be improved. Ordinarily, as a good violin ages and is played, the vibrations of the melody strings will result in loosening of the wood and thus produce an improvement in tonal response. However, beyond usage, little has heretofore been done to either extend or accelerate the tonal improvement of such instruments.
Typically, when a stringed instrument, such as a violin, is properly tuned, a good deal of pressure is transferred through the main bridge to the belly of the sound box. Heretofore, the bridge, in order to withstand the subject pressure, was formed of a relatively hard wood. As a consequence, wood of the instrument, particularly under the foot on the E string side of the instrument, would become worn with usage and little could be done to correct this situation within the framework of the basic instrument design.
Similarly, it is also extremely important when playing a conventional instrument to avoid bowing too close to the bridge in order to prevent whistling and to maintain the strength of the tones produced by the instrument. Again, because of the basic design of the instrument, little if any margin of error is provided for concerning the bowing technique of the artist. This, in effect, forces the artist to devote part of his concentration towards the mechanical aspects of playing rather than the artistic value of the music produced.